


Catching Up

by ebonypsyche



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Porn Battle, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonypsyche/pseuds/ebonypsyche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Faith was B, she was sure this would have gone differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Up

She was back in Boston when she found him again.

If it was a typical werewolf case and Faith was sure that if Giles was talking to B then Buffy would have been here instead, running into the wolf and convincing him to come back into the folds.

But she isn't B and she doesn't have enough of connection to remind him of anything connected with before. Which was fine because if she did, it would make the moans escaping from her mouth at that moment kinda of weird.

Not that she wouldn't have done it _anyway_ but still.

“Harder.” Oz panted.

Faith obliged. She dug her nails in hard enough to draw blood as she braced herself against the floor. Oz growled as he came (still the gentleman, he made her come twice first) and Faith found that she had a whole new respect for this guy.

She settled in next to him to catch her breath as she looked around. “Meant to say that this was a kick ass van man.”

Oz smiled. “Thanks. I think she likes you too.”


End file.
